Sonrisa de tiburón
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Sabía que tenía el rasgo que ella más odiaba, por eso le extrañó que precisamente resultara atractivo en esa ocasión.


Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Para responder el reto del topic: Soltero Cotizado - La pecera del Amor.

Primera Temporada: Kisame x…

Pareja elegida: Karin.

* * *

**Sonrisa de Tiburón**

Obsesión. Una malsana obsesión era lo que Suigetsu tenía con la Samehada. Solo era una espada, y ahora que podía verla más de cerca y a detalle -por decirlo de alguna manera si ignoraba los vendajes que la cubrían- la encontraba sin mucha gracia; escamosa, sin forma propiamente de lo que se supone era, grotesca en sí.

Aún clavada en el suelo a la mitad de la habitación vacía carecía de la majestuosidad que se había imaginado que tendría a juzgar por las ansias de su compañero al hablar de cómo derrotaría Hoshigaki Kisame para quedarse con _eso_, que se supone le pertenecía por derecho.

Se acercó y con una mano sostuvo suavemente la empuñadura mientras con la otra recorrió despacio la hoja, podía sentir perfectamente algo dentro, quizás se trataba de la voluntad que la hacía leal a su dueño, una voluntad impetuosa y agresiva según pudo notar cuando una escama se levantó de golpe rompiendo la tela abriéndole un poco la piel de su palma dejando una mota de sangre en la blanca tela. Se llevó la herida a la boca pero no se apartó por completo, siguió paseando su mano sobre la superficie retando a cualquier otra escama a que saliera sintiendo también como fácilmente algo de su chakra escapaba de su flujo normal para entrar en el cuerpo rígido de aquella peculiar… _decepción_, sí, esa palabra era buena para describirla.

—Creo que el dientes de tiburón se enamoró de ti...

— ¿Celosa?

La pelirroja no se sobresalto, en realidad ya sabía que se acercaba y aunque su voz no era dulce y melodiosa tampoco calificaba para pasar por sombría o inspirar el aire de temor de por ejemplo, Sasuke, cuando estaba enfadado. Sin embargo, nunca estaba de más tomar precauciones cuando se estaba a solas con un miembro de Akatsuki, así que rodeando la espada sin soltarla se posicionó del lado diametralmente opuesto quedando frente al imponente hombre azul.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Hoshigaki?

—Nada en realidad, sinceramente solo esperaba que quien estuviera aquí fuera Suigetsu-_kun_, que para eso la dejé.

La forma en la que había marcado el sufijo de su compañero de equipo sin duda hacía obvia la intención de fastidiarla, pero mientras el albino no estuviera, ella no tenía razón para desgastarse en detalles tan insignificantes así que simplemente desvió la mirada de nuevo a la espada, ya le había parecido interesante la forma en la que el chakra se movía dentro de ella con la misma -o incluso mayor- precisión de un cuerpo humano.

—Samehada no tolera que un novato inmaduro la tome. — Kisame sonrió mostrando la dentadura desigual y afilada que hizo que la chica recordara vagamente a otro personaje con un rasgo parecido pero con unos cuantos años menos. A dos segundos estuvo de gritarle la primera cosa que le cruzó por la mente olvidándose por completo de su posición sin ventaja si se empezaba un combate, pero se quedó con la palabra en la punta de la lengua, lo meditó un momento, entonces se le escapó una sonrisa maliciosa, se humedeció los labios lentamente y se ajustó las gafas que brillaron de forma lúgubre en la casi totalmente oscura guarida donde estaban encerrados en espera de las indicaciones de sus respectivos líderes.

—Déjala Karin… — ordenó tranquilamente el dueño sin dejar de sonreír al ver que la chica empezaba a retirar los vendajes que cubrían la aspereza del arma develando poco a poco el color gris pardo de esta.

Ella no hizo caso alguno y para cuando no quedó más tela cubriéndola caminó lentamente rodeándola de nuevo como cazador a una presa pasiva, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y atenta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera realizar, analizando todo lo que acontecía con respecto a las posibilidades de que su víctima tuviera un as bajo la manga.

—Yo podría tomarla. — comentó tranquilamente después de un rato.

La pelirroja giró sobre sus talones y esta vez se encaminó hasta quedar frente al miembro de Akatsuki. Levantó la mano herida hasta el rostro de él delineando la comisura de sus delgadísimos labios, por respuesta Kisame en un rápido movimiento la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca girándola para que la palma quedara de cara a ella.

—Esto me dice que no. — le dijo apretando un poco más y haciendo que la herida se abriera de nuevo sangrando un poco.

Karin se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar su mano y con un beso recogió discretamente un poco del líquido que bajaba de su mano a la de él teniendo cuidado de rozarle la piel lo suficiente para que la sintiera, sin llegar a hacerlo prolongado.

—Eres muy chica para mi ¿Sabes? — le dijo con respecto a lo que intuía sería la ocurrencia que pasaba por la mente de la joven, pero seguía sin soltar la delgada muñeca si bien había relajado un poco el agarre. Ella no se dio por ofendida o amedrentada, más bien, sonrió nuevamente acortando la distancia que los separaba hasta hundir su rostro en la capa negra de nubes rojas. La mano que tenía libre la recargó en el abdomen del ninja subiéndola con cuidado por un costado alcanzando el antebrazo aferrándose a la tela. Movió un poco la cabeza para levantar el rostro y pasó una pierna ligeramente al lado de la de él dejando una insinuación bastante descarada acentuada por un movimiento de cadera.

—Ya pasé la edad de caer en este juego idiota. — respondió él sin variar su tono y empujándola hacia atrás finalmente soltándola y encaminándose a recoger su espada para marcharse de ahí.

Pero ella llegó primero tomándola de la empuñadura sin soltarla aún cuando la Samehada levantó las escamas y estas se clavaron en su mano haciéndola sangrar nuevamente. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, ella estaba más sonriente que antes pero él simplemente había pasado de indiferente a confundido, nada estaba teniendo mucho sentido y en cierta manera le resultaba tétrica la forma en la que la chica parecía disfrutar el dolor que le causaban las heridas.

—Suéltala, o te la quito.

Sin mucha paciencia se acercó tomándola del cabello para moverla hacia atrás pero ella aún así no la soltó. No ejerció más fuerza, no podía arrancarle el brazo aunque personalmente la idea le daba igual, simplemente porque no quería problemas con el Uchiha menor y su eterna canción de "son necesarios para cumplir mis objetivos" refiriéndose a los tres idiotas esbirros de Orochimaru que se consiguió como equipo.

A través de los cristales de los lentes, los ojos rojizos de la chica se quedaron fijos en el ninja examinando las facciones como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía, detalle del que él se percató sin mayor problema siendo que sentía la mirada fija especialmente en la boca y más particularmente en el rasgo que sabía, ella odiaba más que otra cosa: la sonrisa.

Sus casi inexistentes labios se abrieron intencionalmente revelando con más claridad las piezas blancas que formaban parte de su caracterización tan peculiar. Una condenada sonrisa de tiburón, del tipo que no se sabe si es amistosa, sarcástica, de burla o prepotencia. Un gesto capaz de sacarla de sus casillas, con suerte, pensó, lo suficiente para que soltara su espada y él se pudiera largar de una buena vez.

Pensó incluso en llamarla remolacha, se enojaba particularmente rápido cuando alguien apenas empezaba a formar las sílabas de esa palabra. Acercó el rostro para decírselo de lleno en la cara y fue entonces cuando sucedió, no supo exactamente por qué, pero pasó.

Con la mano que tenía libre ella se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y dejó un beso en la huella de este para luego acercarlo despacio hasta rozar la boca de él, recorriéndolos despacio, apenas causándole un reflejo natural de cosquilleo ante el tacto ligeramente húmedo y suave. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de apartarse como habría de suponerse y como lo habría hecho en una situación más lógica. Se había quedado petrificado con la misma sonrisa en la cara solo que ahora se sentía idiota porque de alguna manera esta vez no podía sentir las intenciones de seducción inmadura y ofrecida que usaba con el hermano menor de Itachi cuando la oportunidad se daba.

Luego fue, por iniciativa de la kunoichi, lo que apenas e identificó como un contacto real, solo un roce cálido por el respiro de ella en la comisura de sus labios que le descargó una ligera corriente eléctrica por la mejilla azulada y hasta la nuca con un estremecimiento apenas perceptible. Quieto como estaba, ella pudo conducir entonces su mano hasta las marcas de los pómulos del alto shinobi aprovechando que había bajado casi a su altura, pero igualmente sin tocarlo, solo pasando el dorso en una mustia caricia que de nuevo solo causó un cosquilleo extraño.

En ese instante la guarida estaba lúgubremente sosegada por primera vez desde que el grupo de novatos se había aliado con la organización de la nube roja. Tanta calma, tanto silencio. Incluso parecía vacía aún con las dos siluetas inmóviles que permanecían aferradas a la empuñadura de la legendaria Samehada, la joven sangraba aún por la renuencia del arma a dejar que la tomara, él apenas envolviendo con su puño la mano herida con su alta complexión doblada por la cintura hasta la altura de su compañera.

Pasaron unos momentos sin cambiar la posición que habían tomado para ese encuentro tan extrañamente provocativo por acción voluntaria de ambos, ella no había hecho más nada, solo continuó en su sitio sin siquiera apartarse de la reducida distancia a la que su boca se encontraba de la aún desquiciante sonrisa que el shinobi mantenía.

De momento, Samehada guardó las escamas que mantenían fluyendo la sangre de la pelirroja relajando entonces la presión que ejercía la chica sobre la guarnición pero al instante se afianzó de nuevo al sentir que casi se desvanecía por el impulso con que él decidió terminar la desesperante situación en que se encontraban.

Karin sintió como su labio superior era apresado en un mordisco violento y casi por reflejo solo acertó a cerrar la boca tomando entonces ella también entre sus dientes el labio inferior de él. No cerró los ojos por completo, los mantenía entreabiertos sin saber exactamente si el espadachín de Kirigakure estaba en la misma situación, porque ahora sentía un suave tanteo húmedo sobre el labio que tenía inmovilizado por los afilados dientes totalmente contrariados entre ellos mismos; el primer impulso había sido tan impetuoso que le había abierto la blanca piel al instante derramando algunos hilillos de sangre, en algún momento suavizaba la presión y con delicadeza recogía las gotas rojas que bajaban por el arco de la boca, y de pronto, simplemente volvía a morder.

Las manos que tenían sobre la espada eran lo único que no cambiaba, la que le quedaba libre a ella se aferró al hombro de él sintiendo como la empujaba hacia atrás en el ímpetu del juego de mordidas, la de él por su parte alcanzó de nuevo la melena roja tomándola de la nuca para empujar su cabeza hacia el frente presionando más el contacto de los labios y los dientes. La kunoichi cerró completamente los ojos y suspiró aferrándose con más fuerza a la tela de la capa en el momento en que sintió como dejaba la espada y tomándola por la cintura para atraerla hacia él de una forma absurdamente posesiva e incluso levantándola un poco del suelo.

El crujir de la tierra al removerse fue lo que separó abruptamente el encuentro.

Sin duda había sido un movimiento torpe y lento, apenas tenía fuerzas para sostenerla y su mano herida no ayudaba mucho así como también había sido rápida la reacción de Kisame.

La Samehada volvió a sacar las escamas y esta vez Karin la soltó a tiempo, no quería perder la mano por un capricho. La espada en cuanto se vio libre regresó a manos de quien sería su legítimo dueño hasta el momento.

—Te dije que sí podía tomarla. — comentó ella ajustándose de nuevo las gafas y emitiendo también el brillo de travesura realizada con los cristales de esta.

—Te dije que eras muy chica para mí. — fue la respuesta irritada del ninja renegado antes de echar su arma a la espalda y salir de ahí.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_No fue la octava maravilla del mundo del fanfiction (aunque sé que es el primero de esta pareja al menos aquí en la página y en español) pero para ser algo tan… crack… traté de darle lógica. Karin es fangirl de Sasuke y no le quería dar a la pobre un arranque de OoC… no uno tan grave ¬¬'… _

_Bueno, como creo que soy la primera en sacar su one shot para la primera temporada de este proyecto, me corresponde invitarlos a que participen: Tópic soltero cotizado-la pecera del amor, foro "Retos", link en mi perfil. Es una causa interesante y particularmente la considero un soberano desafío a quien guste tener algo interesante que hacer._

_Muchas gracias por sacrificar algunas neuronas leyendo esto XD_

_Se acepta de todo: críticas, halagos, tomatazos, demandas por trauma, solo presionen el botón verde que dice "Review this Story/Chapter"_


End file.
